My Life
by blueraven93
Summary: "Get that thing out of my house!"Mom said. So you see my family is kinda hard to live with,and so I came up with the perfect plan...I'm gonna run away! This is a story of my character Karla & of how she ran away from home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Running away

Hi,my name is Karla,some of you may know me. I'm the purple and black ferret that is always hanging out with Lacey the ferret and the Sonic gang.(To see what I'm talking about,go to the story 'What a life' by Moonshine92) And this is my story.

It all started when my mom and daddy were bored one day,so they decided to go upstairs and-

Tails:You know,you really don't have to tell us that part.

Me:Ok

Anyways,some people say I have two personalities,but its not true. NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

I am 14 years old,I live with my mom,my dad,and my little brother. And let me tell you,they are CRAZY! I'm the only normal one in the family.

*Flashback*

My mom walked in

"Kids,what would you like for dinner?" She asked the two ferrets in the living room.

"Pizza!"A small black ferret replies,not looking up from his video game.

*End flashback*

PIZZA? Come on,who eats pizza for dinner? Whats wrong with them! Why can't we have something like pickles and peanut butter? I'm telling you,these people are loons! To tell you the truth,I'm not really understood here.

*Flashback*

I was just minding my own business drinking my cereal (Which is kinda hard to do since we get Recess Puffs) when my mom walked in,an angry expression on her face.

"Karla! Why did you burn the TV and why are there roasted marshmallows on top of it!"

Are you kidding me? That's it? That's why she's so mad? And what kind of stupid question is that? I mean isn't it obvious? So with a puzzled look,I decided to give her the most reasonable explanation.

"I was hungry."

"Go to your room!"

*End flashback*

And then no one appreciates my hard work around here.

*Flashback*

My stupid brother walked in.

"Mom! Guess what! I got an A+ on my science test!"

My mom said

"Sweetie,I'm so proud of you! Karla,you had an algebra test right? What did you make sweetie?"

My brother butted in.

"Probably another 40. Am I right?"

"Of course not loser! Ha! I made a 42! What now!" I say.

My mom just looked at me and said

"Go to your room!"

*End flashback*

And then to top it all off,my mother is evil! She hates me!

*Flashback*

"Karla,since your dad's at work,and your brother's in UIL,I decided to make you brownies since we don't spend anymore time together."

I just looked at the brownies and saw something weird sticking out. Poison! I grabbed a knife and started stabbing the brownies.

"What are you doing!" She screamed.

"Your trying to kill me!"

I knew it! My mother was crazy,and I was alone with her. So I did what any sane person would do. I made a run for it,grabbed the phone from the living room and called 911.

"Hello 911,what's your emergency?"

"My mom tried to kill me!"

"Ok sweetie,calm down,breath. Where are you?"

I told her my address and in a few minutes I heard the police sirens. I sighed in relief,remembering the way the poison looked. In fact,now that I think about it,it kinda looked like nuts and-oh no. I quickly ran downstairs and saw my mom explaining to the cops the whole story. They nodded as if they understood and then they left,giving me dirty looks on the way out. How rude! So I flipped them off. And when I looked at my mom,she had her arms crossed and she did not look happy. I opened my mouth,but before I could speak,she said

"Go to your room!"

*End flashback*

And then my mom doesn't approve of the people I hang out with. They just don't understand my friends.

*Flashback*

I walk in with a black cat trailing behind me. She sat down on the couch and with her arms crossed,she glared at my mom. My mom shifted her feet,obviously uncomfortable. She whispers in my ear

"Umm Karla,sweetie,what the heck is that?"

"A person." I replied sweetly.

"I think." I added then looked at my friend again. "I'm pretty sure,although sunlight bothers her a little bit."

Just then my brother walked in back from soccer practice,sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Hey guys. Oh man it's dark in here."

He opened the blinds and sunlight came in. My friend put her hands in front of her eyes and screeched loudly in pain.

"Get that thing out of my house!" Mom said.

*End Flashback*

So you see my family is kinda hard to live with,and so I came up with the perfect plan...I'm gonna run away!

That night I was really sneaky about it. I did it really quietly so that no one would hear me. I got my favorite outfit and in a really quietly manner I jumped downstairs. Being very sneaky I grabbed the shovel and broke down the door. And very quietly so that no one could hear me I yelled

"Goodbye suckers! I'm running away!"

And then I took a really big stone and threw it at my brother's window.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What the heck?"

And I ran off to start my new life.


	2. Chapter 2 On the roadsorta

The next day I woke up feeling something weird touching me,I open my eyes and I saw a little boy poking me with a stick

"Look mommy,it's a hobo." He said.

"Don't touch it honey,it might have diseases."

Well how rude! I snarled at them and they ran away. I sat up on the bench where I spent the night and I felt my tummy growling. I had forgotten to bring food with me so I looked around the park and I spotted a little girl holding an ice cream cone. I ran up to her and in a really sweet voice I said

"Hey sweetie,what you got there?"

"An ice cream cone." She replied smiling.

"Ooh,can I have it?"

"No." She said.

So I did what anyone else would have done. I grabbed my shovel and said

"Give it to me!" In an angry voice.

"Ah! Mommy!"The little girl ran away crying.

Oh well. I suddenly remembered my cousin Alex,maybe I can contact him and I could stay with him. We haven't really talked since I last tried to burn his house down. But oh well it's worth a shot. I walked to a payphone and dialed his number.

"Hello." He replied in a cheery voice.

"Hi,it's me Karla." I said.

*beeeeeep*

"Hello?-he-hello?" I sighed.

Oh well,looks like I'm on my own. Just then I noticed several posters with MY picture. I looked angry in it and I was holding up my shovel. Just then I hear two police officers yell at me

"Hey! Hey you!"

Oh no,they were coming for me. I ran away as fast as I could and they ran after me. I tried to lose them,but pretty soon they caught up with me. They held up my poster and with narrowed eyes one of them said

"Hi,excuse me ma'am,have you seen this girl?" The frown now changed to a smile.

Are you kidding me? Man these cops were stupid! So I smiled sweetly and said

"No,officer."

The other cop said

"It's her! You idiot!"

The first officer looked at me,and then at the poster. He looked back and forth for several minutes before saying

"Of course not! This girl here looks like a psycho." He said pointing at the poster.

He looked at me and said

"Sorry ma'am he's still new at this."

"No problem." I replied still smiling.

Suddenly they saw a doughnut shop and decided to go 'confiscate' it.

Man I have to get out of here before someone recognizes me. I have to run,far,far away,where no one will ever find me. I don't know where I'm going,I just hope that wherever that is,I can fulfill my dream of opening a shovel shop. Why a shovel shop? You may ask,well they have gun stores,they have knife shops,they have shops for many weapons. But with a shovel,not only can you knock someone out,kill or torture them,but you can later use it to bury them afterwords. I smiled at the thought,it never fails to bring me happiness and joy. Oh well,time to go. I decided that the best way to hide would be to blend in. Halloween is in tomorrow,so I decided to buy a costume. After jumping an old lady for her money,I went to the store and bought an angel costume. I put it on and I was ready to go. Since I didn't have any money,I decided to travel the cheapest way. So I quickly ran to the airport and searched everywhere,and I saw a person sitting on a bench,a suitcase at his side,and he saw asleep!

Yay! That's what I needed,so I quickly took all of his stuff out and got in the suitcase. The cheapest way to travel! My uncle taught me so well! XD In a few minutes he woke up,looked at his watched,and we walked off (Good thing his suitcase had wheels at the bottom!) And we got on the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

I got out of the suitcase as soon as the plane landed. I ran out of the airport ans stopped at a sign that said

'Welcome to Tech city'

I shrugged,ok good enough! I decided to look for a place to spend the night. Walking to the park,I noticed a comfy looking bench.

Sonic:Comfy looking? Dude it's a bench.

Me:Shut it!

Anyways I walked over to the bench,and laid down. Oh god,I was so sleepy and tired. I closed my heavy eyelids and just when I was beginning to fall asleep,I felt something hard hit my head. Startled,I quickly opened my eyes and saw a hobo standing right in front of me,arms crossed.

"That's my bench!" He yelled.

'Oh my god I can't believe it' I thought. This idiot wants my bench,well I wasn't going to give it to him. I stood up and said

"Well you can find a new bench you stupid little-"

just then a really big semi truck passed by and honked so my bad words were drawn out. But his weren't!

That's it! I decided.

I grabbed my shovel and things got ugly! Next thing you know blood was all over the place,screams of agonizing pain were heard several blocks away. Bottom line,I didn't get to keep that bench. (A/N:yes I got beat up by a hobo)

The next morning was Halloween! Yay! I got up from my bench (A/N: not the hobo one,by the way I know my character tends to sleep on a bench but c'mon I'm running away. I'm not going to stay in a 5 star hotel!)

So anyways I decided to look for something to eat. I started walking around town,noticing many kids dressed in costumes. I also bumped into a teenager dressed as a blue hedgehog wearing a bikini. How odd! XD

eventually I came upon a restaurant called 'Fresh bites' the sign said 'Where we serve fresh meat 24/7 '

ok cool.

I walked in and looked at the menu

"Umm I would like a burger and some bacon please." I said.

"One minute." He responded.

He put on a white apron grabbed a really big and sharp knife,and walked into a really dark room. Next thing you know,I just hear this really big "MOO!" a chopping noise,and a heavy thud. Then I heard a 'whoosh'(fire) and saw an orange glow showing underneath the door crack. Then he opened the door and poked his head out. He asked

"You said you also wanted some bacon right?"

I nodded and he closed the door again. This time I heard a screeching noise and the process repeated. Finally he came back with my food,a smile,and a bloody apron.

"Ok ma'am." He said. "That will be eight dollars and 50 cents."

Oh crap I realized,I didn't have any money.

"Ahh..." I looked around nervously and pointed right behind him and said "Look it's Lady Gaga!"

He looked behind him. I grabbed my food and ran out of there as fast as he-*Honk!*(A/N The semi truck.)

Oh come on! That doesn't even count as a bad word!

Just then something in my mind went click and then it hit me. I looked at the food,the sign,the restaurant,and after having a quick flashback about all the stuff that were happening inside the room,I realized something. I forgot to ask him where he got his knife at!

Dang! I can be so stupid sometimes. Oh well! XD

I wanted to go trick or treating to get some candy since I still had my angel costume,but it was still really early so I decided to kill time by going to the hospital and scaring people. Like I went to this one guy's room and in the most powerful voice I could manage,I said

"I have a message from the Lord. Your time has come. Surrender!"

He cried out

"No! I can't die! I'm only 84! There's so many things I haven't gotten the chance to do yet."

And then he turned to look at a nurse through the small window the door contained and he said

"No really,there's so many things I haven't done yet."

I snickered .

Ah young love ;)

"Ok." I said "I'll see what I can do."

Turns out 10 minutes later,the guy died from a heart attack.

When I came out of the hospital,it was already dark,so I decided to start trick or treating. Some people gave me lots of candy,others I had to threaten with my shovel. I was barely going to another house when I heard someone yell

"CANDY!"

And suddenly a brown ferret girl was tackling me,trying to steal my candy. I dropped her to the ground and grabbed my shovel. She had a look of surprise on her face. She bit my nose,I bit her ear. She punches my nose,I punch her back.

'I can't believe it', I thought.

This girl was a psycho. She was trying to kill me...I like her!

Standing up,I wipe my bloody nose on my costume and said

"Hi,I'm Karla!"

She gave me a really odd look. Oh well! :)

I followed her into a house. There was a two tail fox,a blue hedgehog,a red echidna,and a black hedgehog with red stripes. They all starred at me and the black one said

"Oh hell! Not another psycho!"

I just smiled at them and said

"Hi,I'm Karla!"

Lacey,turns out that was the brown ferret's name,introduced me to everyone (A/N: I'm not gonna bother and introduce them,since you probably already know who they are). I smiled at them. So yeah,I made new friends and we all lived happily ever after...until the next day when I threw Lacey in the fridge and threw a chair at Tails XD.

Ok,I'm done with my first ,but no flames please. To continue reading about Lacey and Karla's crazy adventures,please read 'What a Life' by Moonshine92 (It's in my favorites).

So how would you feel about a Twilight parody with Sonic characters? Or maybe another Karla story? Please review,or P.M me.


End file.
